User talk:PikFan23
{|style="margin-top: 7px; background-color: #6badf7; border: 2px solid #000000; width:100%;" |style="text-align:left;"| Welcome to my user talk! Just leave me a message about... Well, anything, really! Just be sure to follow some of the rules/guidelines below: Rules/Guidelines *Don't flame. *Don't edit other users' posts. Also only I can make major changes to this page. *Don't spam, vandalize, etc. *Please use your signature. *Please try to use understandable spelling/grammar. Request from fellow user, User: Cyan piklord 64 can someone plz help me with Pikmin 4: the wraith's revenge? I spend as much time as I can on here, thinking outside the box, trying to work according to the 15 pikmin types, but I often get distracted and lose focus. I know you already have so much work on your hands (probably), but I request this of you. also, I only need you to work on Monday and Tuesday, so I hope that helps. if you do wish to help, then post it on my talk page. at the end, sign with your username. I will choose one of you to help. remember to think outside the box! - Cp64. Re: Recent Edits Hello thanks for the advice and yeah i will start doing that better. The main reason im even editing those pages is because I was asked by cheepycheepy to help him with his project of going through all of the pages in the enemy category. Theres a lot of them! Also do you think I deserve Master Bud once i get about 80 more edits? Like am i a good editor? Also how do you categorize categories? Let me know please. Forums Well, I just thought I'd create a new forum specifically for the updates to the wiki. And I dunno why the page didn't show up on the forum page. I guess I'll look into why it is like that... Oh my. Uh... I want to move that subforum to the Onion Complex forum, but I don't want to mess anything up in the process. I know I'm being a pain in the wazoo, but could you please move it to the Onion Complex as a sticky topic? 9 archives plus more. Hey pikfan23 congrats on 9 archives! Thats the most i have ever seen! Also we almost have 3000 articles!!!!!! Im so psyched. Well respond to this when possible and byeee. ITS OVER 3000!! What does the scouter say about their article numbers? ITS OVER 3000!!! We are toast. RUN! Hey thanks for the advice will do that and also what is the neame of the 3000th page? Are you going to put it in the Pikmin Fanon News? Ok thanks for letting me know about graverobbing. Also did you see my questions above? What Do You Think? Hey pikfan23. How you doing? Also what do you think of this new update? Also what did you mean by you meant to click patrol? How did you patrol and what does it do? Ok can I become a patroller or rollbacker? Alright sorry. I guess that I just wish that the old users would show up occasionly and edit. Test? Hey wait just a quick idea. Can you give me a test to see my extent of wiki knowledge and pikmin fanon editing and etc.? Not to prove anything. I just want to get some serious comments and critique of my editing. Let me know please. How do you usually test people? Maybe you could create a problematic article that I could fix? This Is Spiky`s Owner LoganPikmin (talk) 02:50, 10 August 2016 (EDT) Thanks and just tell me when your done. Also finally archived my own archive. For the first time. My phone can't go on chat. Sadly. But can you just tell me what you need for me to know on my talk page? Hey ok Yeah I don't know why but my phone when I click on the chatroom. It just takes me to a blank page. So I don't know. Second thanks for watching for me and I will break that habit of mine. Third I will delete that sig. Sorry I was just testing it out. And Last can you give me a test? Have you figured it out yet? Let me know as soon as possible. K? Bye and have a great day! Hey thanks for fixing the code. Also have you figured the test out yet? Also have y8u noticed that we have been having a bit more new users than usuall? I think its cool. Bye. Have a good day. Wow boy, you're a savage for that test XD Are you on? This Is Spiky`s Owner LoganPikmin (talk) 13:05, 18 August 2016 (EDT) Uh... About that post you sent me. ~~~~ Does nothing. Really Nothing! So, I guess I will have to stick with the link. What does it do, anyway? RoboIan GOB NEED HELP PLEASE Are you a member of the Guild of bulborbs? If you aren't I still need your help. Peach has been gone for more than 7 months and it says in the GOB rules that when the Bulbear is gone for more than 6 months we need to have a new Spotty Bulbear. Please help me. Hey pikfan how am i doing on my test so far and please read the message above. This Is Spiky`s Owner LoganPikmin (talk) 11:42, 18 August 2016 (EDT) Infobox Area Let's talk. Meet with me in the Chatroom. RoboIan Hiatus Hey Pikfan23 it is awesome to see you back after like 12 days! A lot has happened in those days. I am a flower now, at least cheeph cheepy says I am now. Also please look at my messages above and respond. Ok i saw you were on. Can you read my messages and respond? Sorry if you are busy. Alight also do you think im a flower? This Is Spiky`s Owner LoganPikmin (talk) 09:18, 30 August 2016 (EDT) Sig, Please Now that I have the Userbox you made me, I could go for a signature. Let's talk about it in the Chatroom. RoboIan Hey I have semi-returned to the wiki, but I neglected to talk to my friend! How are you doing? 15:58, 29 August 2016 (EDT) Re: Re: Hey Really? You sent it to my jellyman e-mail? I searched your usual address and haven't seen anything from you since we talked a few years ago. Also, sorry for not responding quicker. I'm a college student now, and my schedule is kinda dominated by it. (Only three days a week, since I worked so hard in early college in my high school) Anyways, what's new with you? 09:24, 1 September 2016 (EDT) For some reason I can't edit any talk page on the mobile site... but that's cool, junior year was the year things started to get better for me in high school. That was that way for me, personally, but I suppose your circumstances could be different. Anyways, I'm about to go get a haircut, haha, so how about we chat on the chat room sometime later! Gotta go! 14:53, 2 September 2016 (EDT) Re: Warning Hey PikFan23 I want to apologize correctly. I can now see that what I did was bad as a user who has been here for a year and a half. I should have known better. I just thought I had to take matters into my own hands because you nor any other users that could do something had been here for awhile. I just honestly thought that it was some spam by a bot or someone. Well Once again I apologize and have good day. Sorry. Illuminati Sorry about editing that games content without permission but it's was obvious that the creator had left it to rot and die. I was only trying to help. I guess I should just do my own Illuminati themed pikmin game... Quick question. How do I upload new files or pictures into the Wiki? I made a (Poorly drawn) picture of a Molten Goolix while It's still a puddle so I could upload it to that page. RoboIan Requests Can I please have a better friend template that has a picture of my Starmin info and says 'This awesome person is a friend of Starmin Maker' and has a nice teal color? Thanks, idk how to do one. Also I'd like that same Starmin info pic to be on my game info thing that I want to say 'Hey! This game has to do with Starmin, made by Starmin Maker. Don't go ahead, because... SPOILERS!' in a black color with the white text. Sorry if it's a bit much.... -Starmin Maker Oh god why... Some sicko who may or may not be gay has vandalised the front page by making the featured image into one of a man stretching his anus. This is technically a kids website due to the fact pikmin is ok for 3 year olds (if you live in the UK). Can you please fix the picture and ban that psycho. I've done my duty by informing you, I also both created and vandalised his user page at the same time. Why are these people targeting this website? Anyway, here's a suggestion for the image: https://orig12.deviantart.net/34be/f/2006/358/d/7/mimi_and_yoshino_by_lovemimi.jpg No scares away potential pikmin fans along with mentally scarring them and gets away with it! Image uploading issues Hello there sir. Sorry to bother you, but I'm having a little bit of trouble: I've been uploading scenery for my Pikmin Z game, but all of a sudden I can't seem to do so anymore. Each time I try it says "400 Bad Request". I know it works, as I managed to get a picture up on the same day before this came up. Do you know what's going on? because I'd hate to leave a new page image-less. (Sapphire7 3:49 November 13 2017 (EST)) Newborn Blowhog Hey, I came here to tell you that I saw your enemy Newborn Blowhog and I decided to remake it in Pikifen! Superkman23 (talk) 17:08, 21 July 2018 (EDT) A Message From An Old Friend My, my. It sure has been quite a long time since I've been on Pikmin Fanon. What great memories! Well, in short I was wondering how your life is going. I am currently a junior in college, studying history at the University of Florida. I live in my own apartment! It's all so incredible, thinking back on the years. I feel deeply for this site, it was my continuous project for a good chunk of my childhood. It's something I've put a lot of love into throughout the years. I hope life is treating you well! Anyways, I hope you still use the e-mailed associated with your user account so you see this message. Catch ya later! 04:12, 24 February 2019 (EST) i have an idea of a name for the grassland area in pikmin end of time, ' vernal spring ' is it okay? the message right before this one i forgot to put a title... I ALSO FORGOT THE SIGNATURE. (doesn't know how to put it) ' i'm pikomino '